Here or There
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Set Post-Series. Yaoi. KuroFay. Kurogane asks Fay if there is any residual anger lingering within the Mage. Cue lemon.


**AN: **This one's kind of weird but there's lemon at the end so maybe that makes up for it. Ta~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or any affiliated manga.

**Warning: **Lemon (is that really a _warning _though?) NC-17. If you are under the legal age of consent and blah blah blah for your state/country/province, please do not read etc etc etc.

Kurogane watched Fay often. Up until Acid Tokyo, it had made Fay uncomfortable, albeit only mildly.

After that, Fay hated being watched by the man. He hated that Kurogane knew it but looked anyway.

After Celes, however, that all changed. After they had made up, whenever Fay caught Kurogane looking at him, he would smile to the man, offering a sincerely welcoming and caring gaze in return.

They had made up, rested, explored Shirisagi castle, gone to Clow, and defeated Fei Wang Reed in less than a month's time. Despite having known each other for a good two years or more, it was only the past two months that they had both openly invited the other into their life.

Kurogane often wondered if such a drastic transformation was real, but Fay had changed since Celes. His claim that he would never forfeit his life needlessly had been sincere, and since then, he had spent every day living up to his promise.

He complained when he was in pain, though only a little. He whined when he was tired and even resisted hard work when he didn't want to work.

In a sense, he had returned to being the lazy bastard Kurogane had first met—but he didn't mind.

Fay was happy. What perturbed Kurogane was that they had never really spoken about the blond's past since leaving Celes. He didn't mind- the past didn't matter to him, but somehow he felt like Fay needed closure.

So he made his way across the living room of the small cottage they were currently occupying in a seemingly safe world, and sat beside the mage on the couch.

Fay was aware of his presence, but he continued reading his book, eager to finish the chapter he was on.

Kurogane let him, patiently waiting.

Fay finished his page and closed the book, turning to Kurogane with a smile. "There're no pictures, but it's very artful."

"What's it about?" Kurogane asked.

"Dragons."

This piqued Kurogane's interest. "Dragons?"

"Yes. Is there something you wanted to discuss with me?"

Fay could sense that Kurogane was uncomfortable in approaching him. It wasn't within his realm of comfort to bring up things like this, but he felt obligated.

Besides, this was the first time since they had begun traveling with Syaoran and Mokona since leaving Clow that they had the chance to be alone together.

They had had chances in Nihon, and even in Clow, but they were focused on their mission.

The night they had defeated Fei Wang Reed, though broken and bruised, they had made passionate love. High only from their victory and with no help from alcohol of any kind, the two had joined their bodies together in Kurogane's room that night in Clow, while the Princess, Mokona, and Syaoran slept, exhausted from their battle.

They couldn't understand each other's words. That was how tired the white creature had been, but they hadn't needed them.

Just thinking of the way Fay clung to him and moaned into his neck as the blond rode him energetically despite his aching muscles aroused Kurogane again.

He shook his head, annoyed that such thoughts would suddenly return at a time when he truly only intended to talk.

Fay chuckled nervously. "What's the matter?"

"Trying to think of how I want to ask you this."

"Just ask. Kuro-sama, you don't have to sugar coat anything with me."

Kurogane huffed. "It's a delicate topic for you. I don't want to bring up any unpleasant thoughts when you don't seem bothered but from time to time, you get this look and I don't feel like addressing it at those times would produce favorable results."

Fay blinked, then smiled. "Alright. I'm perfectly content right now. Ask away."

"Is there any anger left in you? From before?"

"I have anger inside of me," Fay chuckled. "From many things. Don't you? But what are you referring to in particular?"

"Any anger directed at me?"

Fay blinked, caught off guard and then he smiled. "Maybe you should ask during those times. Right now, I'm happy, and feel no anger toward you."

Kurogane sighed, scratching his head. "I see."

"You're wondering about… the way I acted in Infinity?"

"No," Kurogane muttered. "That was you being stupid. I'm not worried about that."

Fay smiled mischievously and set the book aside. "Then… you want to know if I'm angry with you because you hurt me in Celes?"

"No, again, you were being stupid, so I have no regrets about that."

Fay smirked. "Then, for killing Ashura-ou?"

Kurogane bristled and tensed and Fay knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"Interesting." The mage leaned away, watching Kurogane with an amused look. "You beat me up and think nothing of it because I was being stupid… you saw Ashura-ou as your enemy and killed him without hesitation because you obviously felt he needed to be killed. It's unlike you to show guilt for doing something you felt was the right thing to do."

"He was very special to you."

"Yes." Fay thought back to all the times Ashura had been kind to him. "He was very special to me. He still holds a special place in my heart."

"Were you two…?"

"We were very close."

Kurogane wasn't sure if Fay had caught on to what he was hinting at, and he wasn't usually the type to dance around a subject, so he asked straightforwardly. "Were you lovers?"

Fay was quiet for a moment and then he smiled. "No."

Annoyed, Kurogane probed further. "Did you love him?"

Again, the mage fell silent as he contemplated, then he turned to Kurogane with a sigh. "Regardless of how I felt about Ashura-ou, you don't have any regrets. Why are you asking?"

Kurogane's eyes narrowed. "You _did_ love him."

"I loved him in a strange way." Fay shifted, folding his legs under him as he turned to Kurogane. "He was the first person to ever show me any sort of kindness other than Fay. My feelings are like the childish feelings an ugly person would have for someone who told them they were lovely."

"That's a strange way of looking at it."

"I thought I was unlovable. Ashura-ou showed me kindness, which I desperately pretended was some form of love." Fay shrugged. "I was attached to Ashura-ou, but I never even knew him, truly. How could I claim to love a person I don't even know?"

"It's possible," Kurogane chose his words carefully, hoping Fay wouldn't read too deeply into them, which, of course, he did.

"Kuro-rin is talking about me?"

"Shut up!"

"Why are you asking this?" Fay asked, brows furrowed. "This is awkward and hard and… if it pertains to the past, why does it suddenly matter to you?"

"I don't want you to hate me."

Fay smiled. "I don't hate you."

"I don't want you to resent me even a little."

"I don't."

"Don't lie to me. If you loved him, no matter how childish your feelings were, there must be at least a little resentment."

"No," Fay replied firmly. "You did what you had to do to protect the people you loved- including me. I have always adored you for being who you are- for doing what has to be done and for protecting those you love. I would never resent you for what you did. I was saddened by his loss, but I could never hate you."

Kurogane eyed the mage cynically. "What about when I made you eat?"

"I can't hate you for caring about me. I tried very hard and was never successful. You know that. Don't ask questions you already know the answer to- it makes you look insecure and a bit cute."

"Quit making fun of me, or I'll-!"

"Kuro-tan." Fay slid closer and leaned his face close. The ninja pulled back on instinct. "I love you."

Kurogane's eyes widened and Fay gave him a quick peck on the lips before climbing into the ninja's lap. "Oi-!"

"Syaoran is asleep. Kuro-tan is fun to ride."

Kurogane's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't finished."

"I'm done talking," Fay whispered, leaning in to kiss Kurogane's neck but Kurogane placed a hand firmly on the blond's chest.

"I want to ask you what you plan on doing."

Fay froze and then he sighed. "I focus too much on the past, I know… I'm going to ask you not to focus too much on the future. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I want you to consider coming to my country and living with me."

"What about Syaoran-kun?"

"I wouldn't abandon our mission prematurely. It won't be until after we find a way for them all to coexist happily that I would return home. No matter how long it takes, I'll keep my promise."

Fay smiled. "You want me to live with you?"

"When you ask it like that, you know damn well you're baiting me and going to make fun of me later. The truth to the matter is that no matter how ridiculous it is, the thought of not having you around really pisses me off."

Fay buried his face in Kurogane's neck and grasped Kurogane's wrist lightly, guiding his hand to his chest.

Confused at first, Kurogane soon realized that Fay wanted him to feel his heart pounding. It was beating so fast- abnormally fast.

"I never want to separate either," Fay whispered. "I always want to be by Kuro-sama's side."

"Well, it would be convenient, too, because then you could always transport us both to wherever the kids are."

"Yes."

Kurogane smiled when he felt Fay's heartbeat slow down as he calmed. Gently, he slid the fingers of his fake hand into Fay's hair and shifted his bangs, gripping lightly and tilting the mage's head up so he could get a good look at his face.

His blue eyes narrowed when their gazes met and Kurogane glanced from them to those soft, kissable lips that had just been on his neck.

Leaning down, he kissed Fay's jaw and then the skin right under his ear. "You're beautiful," he whispered suddenly. "And lovable. Those bastards who made you feel that you weren't can all rot in hell. But you're stupid, too, for believing them."

"I didn't believe them," Fay whispered. "Because Fay loved me and I loved Fay. It was only after Fei Wang Reed tricked me into thinking I'd killed my twin that I began to believe them. And I'm sure he's rotting in hell, now."

Kurogane smirked and then kissed Fay on the lips, sliding his tongue along the mage's and moving his good hand to Fay's shirt, un-tucking it and slipping his hand beneath it. He loved feeling the warmth of Fay's body against his good hand.

He also loved the feeling of Fay's warm hands moving over his body; the blond had one hand on the side of his neck and he was massaging Kurogane through the pants with the other.

Grunting, Kurogane pushed Fay onto his back on the couch.

"Shouldn't we go into the bedroom?" Fay whispered as Kurogane pushed the blond's shirt up to his chest, exposing soft, pink nipples. He licked his lips hungrily, giving no indication that he had heard his blond lover.

Fay gave a soft half-sigh, half-laugh through his nose and he slid his leg up, brushing Kurogane's crotch with his knee and watching, amused, as a grin spread across Kurogane's face.

"The kid should be asleep," Kurogane muttered, tracing a callused finger around a hardening pink nub.

Fay bit his lips to keep from making a sound as he began shivering but not from the cold.

Kurogane tweaked the other nipple with fake fingers and Fay whimpered and blinked an eye closed. Kurogane was always rougher with his fake hand, as though he still wasn't used to its strength.

Still, the reaction only served to entertain the ninja, so he tweaked the other one more roughly with his flesh hand.

"Kuro-sama, stop," Fay complained. "Not there."

"Why not?" Kurogane asked, tracing circles around the delectable bud.

"Stoooop," Fay complained softly, his cheeks heating only slightly. He knew Kurogane knew he was sensitive there. "I wear a lot of white… if you do that, they might get hard if I look at you. If that happens, people may see."

Kurogane chuckled. He couldn't really argue with that logic but he couldn't help it. Fay's nipples were just so pink against his pale skin; they were erotic.

He leaned down and licked one, making Fay release a soft moan uncontrollably and the blond quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed.

Kurogane slid his fake hand down Fay's stomach and began rubbing a finger between Fay's cheeks through his pants.

"Sss," Fay gave an aroused hiss as he bucked into the gesture. "Stop..."

"I thought you were done lying," Kurogane teased him as he began suckling at Fay's neck.

"Don't leave marks," Fay whispered, his tone serious.

Kurogane stopped sucking and began licking gently, sliding down Fay's neck and back to his chest.

"Mm," Fay wrapped his arms around Kurogane's head as he began sucking on his right nipple. "Aaah! Seriously… not… th… aaah..."

Kurogane's finger jabbed a bit rougher against Fay's ass and Fay reached down, unbuttoning his pants. The ninja pulled back and watched as Fay unzipped the zipper and then grabbed Kurogane's shirt, pulling him down for a heated kiss, which Kurogane fervently returned as his hand got to work on the button and zipper of his own pants.

As their tongues dueled and his fingers worked, he felt Fay's knee sliding up and down between his legs, brushing teasingly against the bulge in his pants.

After a moment, their lips and tongues parted and Fay sat up carefully, struggling to compose himself as he looked around and tried figuring out how they could do this properly on a couch.

He noticed Syaoran's door and flushed, wondering if they could be heard from the living room.

Kurogane glared. "Do you want to do this or not? The bedroom is adjacent to his so he'd hear for sure in there."

"I want to," Fay mumbled, breathing a bit heavily. "But isn't there anywhere else?"

"There's nowhere else," Kurogane told him, standing and yanking Fay's pants down to his knees. "If you're so worried, grab onto the back of the couch and stick your ass in the air. I can fuck you and you can watch for the kid."

"Wh-what?" Fay laughed nervously as he clutched onto the bottom of his shirt and kept it pulled past his crotch.

"What're you doing?" Kurogane arched a brow, amused. "Modesty is for women."

"I guess certain aspects of my culture still have a hold on me."

"But it's okay to flaunt that damn belly button of yours?"

"I don't flaunt it. I _share_ it with the world."

Kurogane huffed, turning Fay so that he faced the back of the couch. "Just like that. Spread your legs a little."

Fay flushed as Kurogane moved his knees further apart and then slid his shirt up past his chest from behind so he could continue toying with Fay's nipples.

"St-! Kuro-riiin!" Fay shrugged his shoulders and then gasped when his dick rubbed against the back of the couch. Turned on, he froze and then flushed as he felt Kurogane squeeze an ass cheek.

"It's taking a lot of self-control to keep from just fucking you without preparing you," Kurogane whispered before biting Fay's shoulder.

The mage bit back a moan, letting a small, breathy 'mpf!' sound escape through his nose.

Kurogane touched the fingers of his good hand to Fay's lips and they parted.

Sticking his fingers in and sliding them up and down the blond's tongue, Kurogane grinned at the sounds they produced.

When the thick digits were slick with saliva, he began pulled them out and Fay nipped at one.

"Oh I'll get you back for that," Kurogane whispered against Fay's neck as he stuck the finger deep inside of Fay, making him moan loudly.

Gasping, the blond covered his mouth again and Kurogane smirked, sticking in the other finger and probing until he hit _that _spot again.

"Mmm!" Fay arched his back and a nipple brushed against the back of the couch. 'There's no way!' he thought, frustrated. 'Syaoran's going to hear for sure—or _worse, _Mokona!'

Kurogane fingered Fay roughly; jabbing, scissoring, jabbing, and _twisting._

Fay panted, gripping at the back cushion as Kurogane continued finger fucking him.

The fake fingers slid down his stomach and over a bony hip, then they wrapped around Fay's aching arousal.

"Ff… fuck me," Fay whispered as Kurogane began jerking him.

That strong hand beating him off, coupled with the jolts that shot through the blond as Kurogane fingered him, was driving him wild.

When his nipples brushed against the back of the couch again, this pushed him over the edge. "It's too much! Fuck me, Kuro-sama!"

Grinning, Kurogane pulled his fingers from the blond, tugged his dick out of his pants and then positioned it against the magician's entrance.

Fay trembled as he felt the thick knob poking at and circling around the tight, pulsating ring of muscles that remained the only barrier between sanity and what was about to happen.

For a moment, Fay listened to the sound of Kurogane's heavy breathing, and then he gasped as the ninja abruptly pushed all the way in and hit his prostate with that first, unforgiving thrust.

The warrior's good hand covered Fay's mouth, stifling an animalistic moan, much to his disappointment—but they had to be considerate of the others—for their own sakes.

Fay reached behind his head with a trembling arm and his fingers found their way into Kurogane's hair, where he gripped gently.

Kurogane moved his flesh hand from Fay's mouth to the blond's neck, where he gripped but not too roughly, reminding Fay not to be too loud.

For a moment, the magician merely panted before whispering, "Move. Fast and hard. _Move."_

More than happy to oblige, Kurogane pulled almost all the way out and then began thrusting enthusiastically, grabbing Fay's left hip and positioning him in a way that was _just right_ so he could fuck him hard and fast, just like the sex craved blond had asked.

When Fay began bucking back against Kurogane and showed signs of biting back what would be loud, drawn-out moans, the ninja moved his hand down to Fay's lower abdomen, rubbing at the erection that stood against taut, firm muscles.

Fay whispered something hornily through gritted teeth and Kurogane reached lower, playing with the mage's balls first and then stroking him agonizingly slowly. "What was that, mage?"

Fay whimpered as he felt his orgasm nearing. Kurogane kept ramming his hard cock against his prostate, over and over, driving him wild, and now the bastard was teasing him with those skilled fingers that the magician knew damn well could move much quicker.

He gripped at Kurogane's hair to try to get him to speed up but Kurogane only moved his hand slower and even began fucking him more slowly.

"Fasteerrr," Fay whimpered and Kurogane smirked against his neck.

"Say my name," the ninja whispered and Fay grunted, his nipples brushing the back of the couch again and he bit back another moan. "Say it."

"Kuro-pyon- aaah!" the smaller man whimpered as Kurogane began pulling out. "No!"

"Say it," Kurogane pushed in hard and Fay grunted before huffing.

"Kuro-rintaa~ nnnnn!" he gasped when Kurogane pinched a nipple roughly.

"Say it." The ninja's smirk was evident in his voice; his tone sadistic.

It turned Fay on even more, yet prompted opposition in the mischievous blond who suddenly yearned to test the ninja even further.

"K-Kuro… aaah… Kuro-daddy!"

Kurogane smirked, squeezing his hand around the smaller dick and Fay fell almost silent as a small string of half-moan, half-grunt-like sounds escaped him. Tremors ripped through the blond's body as he sputtered in that sexy voice that made Kurogane want to lose it.

"That's right, in _that _voice," Kurogane whispered and he began stroking Fay and the blond panted as he felt the man's erection slamming into him hard again. "Say it in _that _voice to make up for all the times you used it against me. Say it. Say it as I fill your ass with my cum you bastard!"

Fay felt everything tighten and go white as he felt the man's load shoot up his ass and he arched his back and screamed as he came, _"Kurogane!"_

Kurogane bit his shoulder roughly, riding out his orgasm before collapsing on top of the thrashed blond.

Fay groaned softly at the crushing weight but he loved that it was Kurogane's muscular body that was crushing him after such a passionate moment.

The two came down from their high and then Kurogane lifted, pulled his spent dick out of his lover slowly, watching as thick semen oozed out and dribbled down pale, still trembling thighs.

He stared at the blond suddenly, watching him.

His hair was a mess.

His arms were bent, those slender fingers clinging to the cushion resting against the back of the couch.

His knees were still bent, pressed against the corner where the bottom of the couch and the floor met.

His naked ass was sticking out as though he was ready for round two, but Kurogane knew better, and though he could definitely go for a second round, he knew the blond would be sore the next day from what they'd done already.

A soft sigh tore his attention from that perfect ass.

Looking at the mage's face now, he realized that Fay's head was turned just slightly, enough for the warrior's crimson gaze to narrow on one azure eye, which was still clouded with lust.

It was his left eye, the one that had been returned to him during their battle with Fei Wang Reed, and Kurogane appreciated this moment and what they'd just done all the more as he stared at it.

"Kuro-sama," Fay whispered as Kurogane used the blond's discarded shirt to clean himself before putting his dick back in his pants, then fastening them.

"What is it?"

"I can't move."

With a start, the ninja returned his attention to the blond and then smirked. "That's what you get."

Fay's fingers slid down the couch cushion suddenly and struggled to lift his weight but couldn't.

Amused as hell, the ninja only snickered before reaching down and picking up his exhausted lover.

"Somehow we avoided messing up the couch," Kurogane stated as he looked the piece of furniture up and down, scanning for any evidence of Fay's orgasm. "But let's go to the bathroom and clean up."

"No," Fay mewled lazily, lying limply in Kurogane's arms as though the man was trying to pick up a puddle. "I want to lie in post-coital bliss with Kuro-sama."

Unable to fight the smile that tugged at his lips, Kurogane headed into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I saw you use my shirt," Fay muttered as Kurogane set him lazily in the tub. The blond carefully pulled his knees to his chest to hide his apparent nakedness and wrapped his arms around them as he watched his lover.

Kurogane turned on the water and Fay watched it, poking with his toe at the puddle that slowly began nearing him.

Feeling to see if the water was warm or not, Kurogane waited for it to heat up and then he plugged it up. "I'll be back in a minute."

He headed out and snuck stealthily to Syaoran's room. Opening the door carefully and silently, he peered inside and saw that both Syaoran and Mokona were still completely out from the drinking they'd engaged in a few hours prior.

When Fay had screamed his name so erotically, it had made the warrior so happy he hadn't even thought about Syaoran or Mokona, but as soon as he'd come down from his high, he realized how loud it had been.

Relieved to hear the teenager snoring, he closed the door and returned to the bathroom, opening the door quietly then as well.

He smirked when he saw Fay looking himself over in the mirror.

Amused, he watched as Fay glared at the hickey left on his neck.

"Bad Kuro-wanwan," Fay mumbled and Kurogane made his presence known.

"I thought I was pretty good." He entered and closed and locked the door behind him.

Fay huffed, pointing. "How do I conceal this?"

"If I bite and suck at every part of your body until your skin changes that color, it'll just blend in."

Fay grinned. "Then I'll hurt everywhere. I cleaned myself."

"Do you expect praise?"

"I expect for us to bathe together."

Kurogane sighed, scratching the back of his head and looking at the inviting bath that was still filling up. "Fine."

"Kuro-rin goes in first!"

"I know the protocol, idiot." Kurogane pulled off his shirt and Fay stared at his abs hungrily.

"Didn't even get to play with Kuro-rin's funnest parts," Fay complained, kneeling on the floor in front of his lover and unbuttoning his pants then unzipping them slowly.

"Oi, it's just a bath. You don't need to go making things messy."

"But seeing shirtless Kuro-tan made me want to put my mouth on him."

"Che," Kurogane glanced at his mirror reflection and turned, noticing the slight discoloration between his arm and his shoulder.

He studied it and Fay frowned, irritated at being ignored.

So he pulled Kurogane swiftly out of his pants and went down on him quick, sucking as hard as he could and making the man grunt.

"Oi! Not so… nngh!" Kurogane began breathing heavier as Fay sucked him off.

Slowly, he brought his hands to the blond mop of hair, careful not to pull on it too tightly as he slowly began bucking against the man's face.

Fay tried holding the ninja's hips steady as he deep-throated him and then pulled back, repeating the process enthusiastically until he heard a distinct grunt and felt the man's seed shoot down his throat.

He swallowed it all and then pulled back and licked the tip of Kurogane's dick before smiling up at him and rubbing his hip affectionately. "Kuro-sama?"

"Mm," Kurogane pressed his forehead against the bathroom mirror as he came down from his high.

"Why did you want me to say your name in the living room?"

Kurogane sighed, opening his eyes and looking down at Fay.

Those blue eyes were staring up at him in anticipation and Kurogane fought the arousal that came with watching Fay on his knees, staring up at him.

Sighing, the ninja reached down and let the pads of his real fingers touch Fay's chin, lifting it up a bit more so he could look him right in the eyes when he responded. "The last time you said it, you sounded angry."

Fay frowned, sporting a look similar to the one he wore in Acid Tokyo, right before admitting that he didn't want anyone to be hurt by involving themselves with him.

Kurogane felt his chest tighten. He loved this idiot.

"You said it so often in every world from Tokyo to Celes that I wanted you to say it without being angry at me."

"Do you not like it when I call you Kuro-sama?" Fay whispered and Kurogane sighed. He'd better not get made fun of for this later.

"I want you to call me that. More than anything."

He watched Fay's eyes for any indication that the bastard would evilly use this information against him later, but Fay only let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

Fuck. Kurogane would have a hard time not taking the bastard again.

"More than anything else, I wanted to hear you say it in _that _voice," Kurogane added.

The blond's chin lowered and Kurogane let it, moving his hand.

He wanted Fay to look him in the eyes but if Fay was embarrassed, he wouldn't force him.

"I hope Syaoran-kun didn't hear."

"You may not know, but we were drinking earlier before you got back, so I'm pretty sure he and the white thing are out cold."

Fay looked up at this, glaring. "You drank without me?"

"There was only one bottle."

"In bed or outside of bed… Kuro-sama is so inconsiderate," Fay huffed and Kurogane stiffened before glaring down at the bastard.

"The hell? You only say that because you don't know how hard I fight to hold back. Next time, I won't. That'll give you an appreciation for how considerate I normally am."

"Anyway," Fay said suddenly and Kurogane listened closely. "From time to time, when we're alone at least, I'll call Kuro-sama by that name- the name you told us to call you at the start of our journey. I won't ever say it when I'm angry again."

"But it's okay to be angry," Kurogane reminded him.

"Good, because Kuro-rin made me angry," Fay quipped, those seductive eyes narrowing as he pulled Kurogane's pants down to his ankles and turned his attention to the hardening length he'd just finished sucking off.

"I'll buy you a bottle of booze tomorrow," Kurogane said, stepping out of his pants and then moving away from the blond as he tugged off his shirt and got into the bath. "For now, let's bathe and then go to bed."

Fay stood and then climbed into the bath to join his lover.

Melting happily against the ninja as soon as he felt the heated water envelop his body, Fay let out a soft hum of approval, sliding his arms down either side of Kurogane and hugging him affectionately.

"Kuro-sama?"

"Mm?" Kurogane brought his good hand up to Fay's back, where he could tell the warm water was not reaching. He shifted so that Fay would sink deeper beneath the water's surface, even if only slightly.

Fay smiled against Kurogane's chest. "Since I won't be able to move about much tomorrow, I fully expect you to make breakfast."

"Idiot," the ninja muttered, splashing his shoulder gently with his bad hand and then scooping up some water and gently dousing Fay's hair with it before lifting a damp, lengthy lock. "Your hair is getting long."

When he received no reply, he realized Fay was asleep and he sighed, kissing the lock before pulling Fay closer.

"Kurogane," the blond murmured in his sleep, "I love you, Kurogane..."

Kurogane pressed his nose against the top of Fay's damp head and he held him tighter.

"Yuuy," he tested the name in the form of a whisper and he felt Fay relax against him while he slept. "I love you."

As he held the blond, waiting for the water to cool off enough that he'd want to leave this perfect position with his lover, he looked forward to a time when they would finally be able to spend countless lazy evenings just like this in Nihon.

Until then, they would sneak one in here or there, wherever they could.

**AN: **There you have it. Please review if you read all the way through and if you caught any mistakes or feel like providing some feedback, I gladly welcome it.

Reader feedback will help me develop my writing skills.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
